


Воспользоваться моментом

by Celiett



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Микото знает, пользоваться чужой слабостью – подло.





	

**Author's Note:**

> слегка университетское-au.  
> мунаката ниумеет пить.

Микото думает, что пьяный Мунаката Рейши – та еще галлюцинация.  
Микото думает, что тащить эту самую галлюцинацию в сторону снимаемой ими квартиры на время студенческой жизни – не слишком увлекательное развлечение. Но почему-то упрямо продолжает это делать.

Рейши висит на его плече безвольной куклой, дышит тяжело и часто, глупо улыбается, щуря глаза за стеклами очков и то и дело поднимая взгляд в необычайно яркое сегодня ночное небо. Радуется, словно ребенок, упавшей куда-то за горизонт звезде, а затем снова без сил роняет голову на плечо Суо.  
Рейши слишком привык к вечной маске «идеального человека», но иногда сам же позволяет ей спасть. И, пожалуй, Микото уже не удивляется всем тем причудам, что могут затаиться во тьме человеческого сердца.  
Он и сам не так прост, как может показаться на первый взгляд.

Микото знает, пользоваться чужой слабостью – подло.  
Знает, что ему бы стоило хоть немного поучиться у Мунакаты. Хотя бы сдержанности в своих чувствах.  
А не выбивать своими истинными желаниями воздух из легких. Не целовать, жадно сминая чужие губы и игнорируя гадкий, въевшийся в кожу запах дешевого пойла.  
Но он и так уже слишком пьян от одного только сбившегося дыхания и мутного взгляда глаз напротив.

Микото думает, что предавать человека, считавшего тебя своим другом – непростительно.  
Только вот… ничего не может с собой поделать.


End file.
